memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Temporal Investigations
The Department of Temporal Investigations (abbreviated DTI, and informally known as "Temporal Investigations" or the "Temporal Intelligence Agency") was a section of the United Federation of Planets, established as a branch of the Federation Science Council, charged with ensuring that time travel events which occurred under Federation jurisdiction were handled within guidelines established to prevent contamination of the timeline. The Temporal Displacement Division was a part of the DTI, responsible for assisting individuals relocated to different time periods. Alternate Universes Sidoverse In the Sidoverse, the DTI evolved from a committee formed in 2266 devoted to the exploration of the possibility of time travel. It started when Antonio Degaldo discovered that an incident in which the created a time warp when pulling away from a dying Psi 2000. The committee was headed by Meijan Gray. It worked to create a timeship, which ended up creating an alternate reality . After that incident, the Department was wary of timeship creation. In case of an emergency, it used the sling shot effect. In 2373, it investigated an affair in which the crew of DS9 travelled back in time to 2268. In 2402, the Department completed the Temporal Defense Grid, a system that noted all temporal phenomena in Federation space. In 2409, it captured a vessel from the Tholians and investigated it. It was from the 29th century, but it had been stripped of time travel ability and information. The ship's design inspired an extremely similar vessel known as the . In 2411, it apprehended another Wells-class vessel, the , from the crew of the Renaissance, who discovered it. It had one android crewmen aboard who contained file information from the future. In 2444, Admiral Clazorus Vissyr Kazove began new studies at Memory Alpha of temporal mechanics. In 2479, the Tholians used the technology from the unnamed Wells-class timeship to create their own temporal devices and entered the Temporal Cold War in the past. In 2484, in response to the Tholian threat, the Department creates the USS Relativity (NCC-474439), a ship designed specifically for undergoing the slingshot effect. In 2525, Kazove published the Ten Laws of Temporal Mechanics. In the same year, he neologized the term "tempology" for his study. In 2526-29, he studied with E.M. Rauch and Thex. In 2530, the Battle of Cazuyo occurred in which the Borg tried to alter the timeline. The Department tried to find more protective measures against enemy time travel after the last of the Borg were destroyed. In 2559, Rauch founded the study of chronodynamics, the study of time travel. In 2561, Rauch created the first time travel pod with the help of the Corps of Engineers. Its existence was kept secret in the Federation. It was named the USS Proteus, after the elusive Greek god who, if caught, would reveal the future to a person. In 2664, Rauch helps the Department create the first ever class of timeship, the . The was launched. It also outlawed the creation of timeships for personal use by any planets in the Federation. The Federation also created the "Universal Treaty of Temporal Peace," later was shortened to Temporal Accords. This kept all political entities who signed from implementing acts of Temporal Cold Warfare. In 2669, two more Adams-class timeships were launched. In 2700, the Temporal Integrity Commission was formed by the Department, and it was based on the planet of Soreve. In 2734, Ziverok Naln created a temporal holocommunicator. He contacted the Suliban and forever shaped the timeline. The Department combated Naln and the Plveeans. The Temporal Cold War began. In 2879, Braxton used the Aeon to travel back in time and contacts Voyager. In 2881, the Na'kuhl attempt an experiment in which they use an anti-matter burst to alter their evolutuionary history on their planet. With this, they begin more temporal experiments in the hopes of improving their race. They become a faction in the Temporal Cold War. In 2883, the Department created the , the first of its class. In 2885, the was launched. In 2915, the interdimensional conflict between the United Federation of Planets and the Terran Empire escalates into all out war, with the use of far more eficient interdimensional rifts. The conflict has brutal effects on the Terrans. In 2930, with the help of the new Baxter-class timeships, capable of interdimensional warp, the TIC fights for the Federation and launches an assualt on the Terran Empire. The Interdimensional War ends at the latter half of this year with the collapse of the Terran Empire. In 3067, time travel became quite commonplace. In 3069, the USS Sisko, named after Jake Sisko, author, was launched and made contact with the USS McCoy in the past in the 1890s-1900s. In 3070, Daniels made contact with the United Earth starship to help stop any further alteration to the past. In 3075, the Federation outlaws any unnecessary time travel because of its harmful effects on the timeline. External links Category:Starfleet divisions